pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Special Research tasks and rewards
Here are listed all tasks and rewards for Special Research campaigns. A Mythical Discovery A Mythical Discovery is the first series of Special Research tasks. It is split into eight parts with sets of three Research tasks and rewards. Each Research task, within a step, awards some XP and completing all three will reward a Trainer with Stardust or Items. The final task is to catch Mew, the Mythical Pokémon from the Kanto region. First part The first part of the series of Special Research tasks is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Trainer, how are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? You've become quite the Trainer! I wanted to ask for your help. As you know, I study Pokémon and their habitats. I've learned a lot over the years, but recently, I've found some hints of something mysterious. I was wondering if you would help me investigate what's going on. You will? That's great! First things first, let's calibrate my instruments to your area. Could you please complete the following research tasks? Second part The second part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the first part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Great. Thanks, Trainer! Now I should be able to detect anything out of the ordinary. I believe we need to be on the lookout for a Mythical Pokémon! Mythical Pokémon are extremely rare and unique, and many consider their existence to be mere rumor. Could you help get my equipment set up around your local habitat? This'll be a great time to take your buddy out to explore a bit and hatch some Eggs! Please complete the following research tasks. Third part The third part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the second part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Incredible! This confirms my initial suspicion. I think we're seeing evidence of Mew! A Pokémon found in a jungle far to the south that was thought to have been extinct. It is so rare that many experts say that it is a myth. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. My colleagues in Kanto, including my instructor, Professor Oak, spent a long time studying Mew. It looks like our findings match theirs! According to our research, Mew was said to be observed using moves of all kinds. This observation has led some of us to say that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon! Perhaps by studying Pokémon in battle, we'll learn more! Please perform the following research tasks. Fourth part The fourth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the third part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Great work, Trainer! This will help point us in the right direction. Did you know Mew is said to hold the genetic codes of all Pokémon? Mew's secrets could be a link to understanding the mystery of Pokémon growth and Evolution! Let's study some Pokémon Evolution to learn more about Mew! Please perform these research tasks for me. Fifth part The fifth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the fourth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Amazing. Just amazing! Isn't Evolution wondrous? I learn something new every time I see it! With the data we've collected so far, I should be able to pinpoint Mew's location! It looks like... Yes, it looks like Mew has visited your area recently! Hmm... Interesting. If that's the case, someone should have reported a sighting... Maybe Mew is hiding or disguised as another Pokémon? Let's study some other Pokémon that use these tricks and the best ways to catch them! Please perform the following research tasks. Sixth part The sixth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the fifth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Thank you, Trainer! With your help, I've determined that Mew is invisible! Let's collect some data to build a tool to find it. I have an idea... I'll need you to study some powerful Pokémon up close to help me out! Could you complete the following research tasks? Seventh part The seventh part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the sixth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Nice! My prototype is functioning well. I've upgraded your AR camera with the new ability to see invisible Pokémon! The final step is to lure out Mew. Mew is said only to appear to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to meet it... Let's show Mew what a great Trainer you are and how excited we are to see it! Please carry out the following research tasks. Eighth part The eighth and final part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the seventh part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. We found Mew! Awesome! This is an experience to remember forever. Now you can see why I love studying Pokémon so much! The whole world is out there to discover. So go have some fun! My assistants and I will request some Special Research from you in the future. Stay in touch! GO Fest 2018 The second series of Special Research tasks was exclusively available for the Pokémon GO Fest 2018 attendants and its main reward was Johto-region Mythical Pokémon encounter — Celebi. This set of Special Research tasks is split on 5 parts. u/Chrales new gofest quests - Celebi as special research rewards r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-07-03. It could be completed simultaneously with A Mythical Discovery series of Special Research tasks. First part The first part of this series of Special Research tasks will be introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Trainer! Thank goodness you made it. I was ready for a fun-filled day of playing with Pokémon, but as you may have seen, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena occurring! We need to figure out what’s happening and set it right, so I'm asking for your help. Now that you’re here, I need you to be part of my Elite Research team. First things first—could you help survey the park and get some supplies? Please complete the following research tasks. Second part The second part of the series of Special Research tasks will be available after the first part has been completed and it will be introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Yowzers! As you may have noticed, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena going on today! I’m not sure what could have caused it—they just appeared out of nowhere...and they seem to be getting bigger and bigger! Whatever is causing it, the local park habitat here is quite disrupted by all the changes. The local Pokémon have become confused… It looks like they’re acting more aggressive and territorial! Let's see if we can help out by catching some Pokémon to make the situation a bit more stable. Please catch 10 Fire-, Steel-, Water-, Grass-, Rock-, or Ice-type Pokémon! Third part Fourth part Fifth part A Ripple in Time On August , 2018, Celebi became available world-wide. Trainers who have already obtained Celebi at GO Fest, are able to earn Candy for their Celebi. Trainers who are still working on their "A Mythical Discovery" task are to start working on Ripple in Time tasks as long as they have completed the third part of Mythical Discovery. Track the Mythical Pokémon Celebi in New Special Research!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-08-16. First part The first part of this series of Special Research tasks is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Trainer, you’ve been such a help in conducting Field Research and Special Research! I have a feeling that there’s so much more about this world that we’ve yet to discover, and I’m glad I can count on you to see it through. I’ve been doing some experiments of my own, and I suspect that I’m onto a further exciting discovery about another Mythical Pokémon that’s rarely seen. Would you mind completing these tasks while I conclude my studies? Second part The second part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the first part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Wow, you and your Pokémon have some amazing power! But according to my most recent data, it seems that the Mythical Pokémon I’m tracking only appears in times of peace. Also, from what I’ve gathered, it seems fond of forests and lush greens. Would you mind exploring this further, Trainer? Third part The third part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the second part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Excellent work, Trainer! I feel we’re getting closer to this Mythical Pokémon. I wonder if we can find some more friends for it by hatching some Eggs. Ah, and maybe you could put that Sun Stone you’ve earned to good use as well? Fourth part The fourth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the third part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Oh wow, is that an Eevee you’ve caught? Perfect timing! Did you know that this Pokémon’s unstable genetic makeup enables it to take on one of several different Evolutions? I’ll bet if you spend some time with it during the day, you’ll be able to evolve your Eevee into an Espeon—a Psychic-type Pokémon just like the Mythical Pokémon I’m researching! Fifth part The fifth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the fourth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Oh wow, is that an Eevee you’ve caught? Perfect timing! Wait... Have we...had this conversation already? I’m getting a funny feeling in the back of my mind—like we’ve been here before. Trainer, would you spend some time with this Eevee during the night? I think you’ll be able to see an intriguing evolved form as a result. I wonder if this funny feeling will recur... Sixth part The sixth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the fifth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Trainer, I have some exciting news! That funny feeling hasn’t returned, but I did some important reading and learned that the Mythical Pokémon we’re researching has the ability to travel across time! Maybe that’s why all of this is occurring...or recurring... Maybe this Pokémon is nearby?! I suggest that you collect samples over the course of the next week and experiment with some Evolution items to see whether that feeling occurs again. While you’re at it, do you have any Pinap Berries? My research could benefit from more data on their use. Return with that, and you can have these exotic Silver Pinap Berries! Seventh part The seventh part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the sixth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. This data is so helpful. Thank you! I’ll use it to explore my theory. While you were in the field, I made more headway in learning about this Mythical Pokémon, and it seems that its mere presence causes grass and trees to flourish. I think if you catch more Grass-type Pokémon, this elusive time-traveling Pokémon will reveal itself! Eighth part The eighth and final part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the seventh part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Trainer, what an amazing experience! The appearance of the Mythical Pokémon Celebi is thought to be a sign that a bright and shining future awaits us. You’ve come a long way in your research, and I must say you’re inspiring me to discover even more Pokémon. Until next time, Trainer! Safari Zone: Yokosuka There was a Special Research tasks series for Safari Zone in Yokosuka, 2018, attendants, which was titled in game "Pokémon GO Safari Zone in Yokosuka". It was similar to the Special Research tasks series from GO Fest 2018, but it only had two parts. First part These were tasks for the first part of this Research tasks series. Trainer! Thank goodness you made it to this important research site. I came to study Pokémon that commonly appear in this area, but it seems I need your help! The species of Pokémon I've observed today don't normally appear around here. What a strange occurrence! Would you be willing to travel throughout the park and perform some tasks for me? With all these wild Pokémon around, it almost feels like a safari! Please complete the following research tasks: Second part These was the second and last part of this Special Research tasks series. Wow, great work today! In addition to completing some insightful research, you've skillfully helped me document the amazing nature around us and the fascinating migration patterns that Pokémon follow. I have a feeling there's even more to discover out here! The results of your work have produced an awesome amount of Stardust. Perhaps you could find good use for it in powering up or trading a Pokémon! Enjoy, Trainer! A Spooky Message A Spooky Message is a Special Research task series that ties into the Halloween event for 2018. It is a three-part quest that awards the player with Spiritomb. There is significant number of "108" featured across the Research tasks of this series, as the reference to the Spiritomb's Pokédex entry from core game series. First part The first part of the series involves using 108 berries to assist in capturing Pokémon. Oh, Trainer! You've dropped by just in time. As I was out on my regular walk one evening, I stumbled upon this odd stone. Something told me to bring it back to my lab for further research, and ever since then, strange things have been happening. Papers shifting around, water glasses tipping all by themselves... When I tried using my computer to research it, I got an error message with the number 108 flashing! Trainer, can you help gather some data on nearby Ghost-type Pokémon? I have to believe we can solve these spooky occurrences with science! Second part The second part of the series involves capturing 108 Pokémon. Trainer, thanks so much for your help. I did some research on Ghost-type Pokémon, and I think there's a Ghost- and Dark-type Pokémon that is bound to a strange stone. I can't say for sure just yet but it seems this Pokémon may actually be composed of 108 spirits bound together. So maybe if we catch 108 Pokémon, it will appear? Good luck, Trainer! And...would you keep the light on in the lab for me? All this spooky research is making my hair stand on end. Third part The third part of the series is available after claiming rewards for the previous part of the tasks series. It concludes the series with parting word from the |} Let's Go, Meltan This special research quest allows players who don't play Pokémon Let's Go to catch aMeltan. First Part Trivia * Unlike the Field Research tasks, there is no possibility to cancel nor skip any of Special Research tasks in order to complete the set of tasks. * More than one set of special research tasks can be completed within a day. * Special Tasks in A Ripple in Time related with Trading, sending Gifts and making Friends are pre-completed for Trainers under age of 13, since these don't have access to such game features. * The number 108 is referenced throughout the A Spooky Message special research, because Spiritomb is closely linked with that number - Spiritomb is formed by 108 souls trapped inside a stone, and that number is referenced multiple times in the video games, such as Spiritomb being #108 in the Sinnoh Dex, or his weight being 108.0 kg. References External links * Megathread on TheSilphRoad's subreddit on gathering data about Research tasks * Thread on TheSilphRoad's subreddit with all in-game messages and text related to Research tasks feature Category:Listings